death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Darcia/@comment-34629562-20190504073500
Darcia explanation (Written by Luciliano): The strongest mother that Master imagined. There is no other way to summarize Darcia’s existence. In her previous life, she was a Dark Elf of less than a hundred years of age, a D-class adventurer who only experienced the Apprentice Mage, Archer and Spiritual Mage Jobs. However, she is now a being who could fight on even terms against an S-class adventurer… It would not be impossible for her to emerge victorious in a battle to the death against such a foe. After all, it is hard for her to die completely, in a different way from which this is true for Master and Legion. First of all, she possesses both the Magic Resistance and Physical Resistance Skills at Level 10. Due to this, it would be hard for unskilled enemies to inflict deep wounds upon her, no matter what weapons or spells they used. Her Status Effect Resistance Skill is Level 10 as well, so she is resistant to the effects of poisons and curses as well. Furthermore, she has acquired ‘Divine Metal Skeleton’ as a result of Master crafting her skeleton from Orichalcum with great precision. Due to this, she will never suffer a bone fracture. Not even a small crack. After all, her skeleton is made of Orichalcum, which is physically sturdier than Adamantite, is more magically resistant than Mythril and even absorbs shock due to its incredible flexibility. Even if struck by a weapon that is also made of Orichalcum, the bone would not be damaged unless the wielder of the weapon is extremely skilled. If her joints are caught in a lock, even if they are twisted in the opposite direction, they would not be destroyed and would return to normal quickly after they are released. Even if one were to overcome all of these obstacles and inflict a significant wound upon her, there would be almost no point, as she possesses incredible regenerative abilities in the Super Rapid Regeneration Skill. Even if her limbs were to be severed, they would regrow within a minute. Furthermore, Darcia’s fighting abilities are impressive. She received general instruction from the ‘Mercenary King’ Veld while learning Archery from Rishare, the god of hunting; Dagger Technique from Derborah, the goddess of hearths… probably. She has received such training. (She had the opportunity to train in Skills such as Lovemaking and Bedroom Skill from Godwin’s grandmother, but apparently declined.) She is also able to cast life-attribute, water-attribute and wind-attribute magic… Challenging her would be foolish. As a result of her training in the Divine Realm, her ability in combat has apparently improved to the point that she was able to exchange blows in mock battles against Pure-breed Vampires. They said that with a body, she might be able to win against them. And Master is planning to have her constantly monitored by Demon King Familiars, which serve as both familiars and as his clones, there will be no openings to take advantage of. She has not yet acquired a Job, as she has been reborn, but once she begins progressing through Job changes… there is no telling what the future holds for her. However, what is surprising is that she has become the Chaos Elf Source, the founder of a new race, and that she has become an incarnation of the goddess. It can be assumed that the Chaos Elf race is an even more powerful version of the Dark Elf race, but the details are still unclear. However, it seems that Darcia can turn any willing Elves or Dark Elves into Chaos Elves by giving them her blessing (in the form of a kiss). Also, it is apparently possible to turn humans into Chaos Elves, though it takes more time. From these facts, it can be assumed that ‘Source’ is equivalent in meaning to ‘origin.’ I think that this is a chance to experience the transformation into another race for myself as an experiment, increasing my own lifespan even further, but… I shall seek Master’s approval first. Even if my request is not granted, the Pure-breed Vampires slumbering in Vida’s Resting Grounds will apparently awaken due to Darcia’s resurrection, so I could have one of them turn me into a Vampire… or I could even ask Master himself. As for being an incarnation of the goddess, it is apparently accurate to think of it as an extremely powerful divine protection. That is a result of having trained in Vida’s Divine Realm, however. It can be assumed that this is also the reason she possesses the Goddess Descent Skill, a superior version of the Heroic Spirit Descent and Familiar Spirit Descent Skills. This allows her to temporarily fuse with the goddess. Incidentally, Master is planning to go to Vida’s Resting Grounds to hear directly about her Titles.